1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a flexible display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the field of display devices capable of displaying an image, recently, attention has been drawn to a flexible display device capable of being bent.
These flexible display devices include a window protecting the display device from external impact, though the window may also be flexible such that it can be bent. To provide flexibility to the window, the window in these flexible display devices is made of a soft material, which may make it difficult for the window to perform the function of protecting the display device from external impact.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.